The level E Ghoul
by randomstuff1900
Summary: After the incident with Midou,Tsukune is forced to leave the academy and attend Cross Academy because of the ghoul inside him. I won't update this story for a while because I have my other fic.


It was painful, he felt two sharp fangs pierce the skin on his neck and injected something in his blood. It spread throughout his whole body like a virus. His knees became weak, he no longer had the strength to stand. His shoulder was shattered and Midou's attack earlier on had done quite some damage, not only was he hurt physically but emotionally as well. _'Do I really mean that little to her? ' Tsukune_ chuckled bitterly as her words rang in his mind_. "I do not need your help! Go back to the human world before it's too late, __**you are not necessary to me**__ Tsukune. Did you really think you were protecting me?"_

Tsukune collapsed on Moka's lap with a thud_ 'Was I too late?' _Moka thought as she too nearly collapsed from the water and lack of blood. Much to her surprise, Tsukune slowly stood up and made his way towards Midou, his crimson red vampiric eyes glaring daggers. Tsukune felt hollow, not a shred of emotion or pain, it didn't hurt anymore. A sudden urge for flesh and blood filled Tsukune's mind.

**BLOOOD…. GI..GIIIIVE IT TO MEEEE…. SO MUUUUCH FRESH MEAT…AND BLOOOOOOD…**

_Shut up! Shut up! That 'meat' that you're talking about are my FRIENDS!_

**BLOOOOD…..KIIIIIIIIILL THEEM…. EAT TH-NOOO… DESTROY THEM! DEVOUR THEEM…..**

_No!NO! I will NEVER do that to my friends you monster!_

**Monster? Hehehehe…. Are you not surrounded by them right now boy? I am you… **

_NO!_

**You want it tooo… am I right? Their blooood…. TO HEAR THEIR SCREAMS…MAKE **_**HEEER**_** PAY!**

_NOOO! I WILL NOT GIVE IN TO YOU!_

**Hehehe…it's far too late nooow boy…. BECAUSE YOU ALREADY HAVE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

He had been completely been taken over by his instincts, Aono Tsukune was no more.

The rest that happened was history, a cruel one at that, he had hurt his friends and nearly killed someone. Akashiya Moka prepared to deliver the final blow.

"I'm sorry Tsukune, I never meant for this to happen, I dreamt so much more for us,"

Her hands were shaking.

"**Goodbye, Tsukune,"**

Tsukune woke up inside the infirmary drenched with cold sweat and gasping for air, Moka… She tried to kill him! No, it was all a dream! It had to be! Moka would never do that to him, right? His thoughts were interrupted as a man in white clothing walked up to him, his eyes had an eerie yellow glow.

"W-who are you?"

"Do not be afraid, I am an exorcist and I am here to help you,"

"Where is Moka-san? How about Kurumu and the others, are they alright?" Tsukune had tried to shout but he was too weak.

"Calm down, they are perfectly fine except for a few minor injuries, nothing to worry about," the man reassured him " However, you are not Mr Aono,"

"Eh?"

"Miss Kurono has a minor injury… caused by you,"

"What? No! I would never-"

"But you did, what is done is done, but I cannot allow you to remain here for the time being,"

"What?"

"Considering what you did, it is likely that it will happen again… and with much worse consequences too,"

"So? Where will I go?"

"Simple, I have made arrangements for you to enter a school run by an old friend of mine,"  
>" So you're saying you're letting me run around that school free and get an innocent person bitten to satisfy my needs?"<p>

"No, it is not a normal school," _'What did I expect, this is the monster world we're dealing with here' _Tsukune sighed.

"My friend also believes that humans and Ayashi can get along with each other, he has two types of classes there, night class and day class, the night class is consisted of aristocrat vampires and the day class students are normal humans, they have two prefects to keep things in order, of course they know about vampires and their job is to keep that a secret,"

"But-"

"A boy going by the name of Zero is also having similar experiences as you, a vampire slaughtered his entire family save him and his twin brother and turned him into a vampire, however things got complicated, he is in danger of becoming a level E,"

"Level E?"

"A classification of vampire, in our terms they are known as ghouls, they are crazed vampires who have been devoured by their instincts and only live to get blood, they are known as a pest and are exterminated by other vampires,"

"Great…"

"You will leave tomorrow so get some rest, the bus will pick you up at midnight so you're not too suspicious, "he said as he walked out leaving Tsukune alone. '_Moka-san, everyone…'_


End file.
